narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto vs Fuuka
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Gerade so einer Falle entkommen thumb|left|Narutos Chakra wird probiert Als Naruto von den anderen getrennt wurde, ging er allein durch das Gebrige, das von den Feinden erschaffen wurde. Als er aus Versehen eine Falle aktivierte, versuchte ein großer Felsen ihn zu überrollen. Gerade dem Fels entkommen, zeigte sich Fuuka, die sich jetzt um Naruto kümmern musste, obwohl sie hoffte, die Fallen würden dies erledigen. Fuuka sagt Naruto, er solle sich zum Kampf bereit machen, was dieser auch tut. Doch Fuuka verschwand kurz darauf, tauchte vor Naruto auf und leckte ihm kurz das Gesicht ab. Naruto fand dies höchst widerlich und fragte, was das solle, worauf Fuuka erklärte, dass sie so sein Chakra schmecken wolle, um herauszufinden, welcher Typ Element er sei. Als sie merkt, dass er Wind benutzt, fragt sie ihn, ob er in ihre Sammlung beitreten will und welche Art von Küssen er bevorzugt oder ob er gar keine Erfahrung damit hätte. Dabei erinnert sich Naruto an seinen ersten Kuss, den Unfall mit Sasuke, doch fragt er sich, was sie vorhat und will sich zurückziehen. Erster Kampf thumb|left|Naruto verspottet Fuuka Fuuka lässt sich nicht zurückweisen und will ihm folgen. Etwas weiter schnappt sie Naruto, als dieser sich an einen Felsen lehnte, aus dem sie hervorkam. Sie hält Naruto schnell fest, damit dieser nicht entkommen kann und will ihm den Kuss des Todes geben. Kaum getan verschwindet allerdings Naruto, der nur ein Schattendoppelgänger war. Fuuka dreht sich schnell um und sieht, dass eine ganze Reihe von Schattendoppelgängern hinter ihr steht, die sie jetzt verspotten. Fuuka wird nun zornig und will ernst machen. Naruto fragt, was sie jetzt machen will, da sie nicht alle küssen kann. Darauf antwortet Fuuka schnell mit Katon: Housenka no Jutsu und löscht somit alle Doppelgänger aus. Fuuka fragte sich daraufhin, wo der echte Naruto nur hin sei. Dieser kommt schnell von der Decke gesprungen und greift mit einem Rasengan an. Naruto springt dann weg und fragt sich, ob er getroffen hätte. Nachdem sich allerdings der Rauch lichtete, war Fuuka weg, obwohl sich Naruto sicher war, getroffen zu haben. Doch Fuuka kommt aus einer anderen Stelle aus einem Felsen hervor und meint, dass sie jetzt Narutos Wind-Chakra umso mehr haben will und ihn mit dem Kuss des Todes zu küssen. Naruto allerdings will nicht so einfach aufgeben und setzt Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein. Fuuka ist etwas enttäuscht und setzt, um die Schattendoppelgänger loszuwerden, Suiton: Ja no Kuchi ein, womit eine große Wasserschlange entsteht, die alle Narutos mitreißt und somit die Doppelgänger wieder verschwinden. Der echte Naruto kann entkommen, doch versucht Fuuka ihn wieder und wieder zu treffen. Währenddessen kann Naruto nicht glauben, dass seine Gegnerin drei Elemente nutzen kann. Dann wird Naruto doch noch von einer Wasserwelle erwischt, was Fuuka ausnutzt und Raiton: Jibashi nutzt, um Naruto noch mehr zu schaden. Das Wasser leitet das elektrische Jutsu, womit Naruto einen gewaltigen Schock bekommt und weggespült wird. thumb|right|Naruto am Boden Naruto liegt danach K.O. am Boden und Fuuka kommt auf ihn zu und will ihm den Kuss des Todes verpassen. Als sie ihn aber küsst, stellt sich heraus, dass es nur ein Schattendoppelgänger war. Der echte Naruto kommt von oben mit Rasengan, doch Fuuka wendet ein Windjutsu an und Naruto wird nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert. Naruto ist sehr erstaunt, dass sine Gegnerin alle Elemente beherrscht und er bekommt ein bisschen Angst. Sie schießt ein paar Windkugeln auf Naruto, der ihnen ausweicht. Doch plötzlich steht Fuuka vor ihm. Sie wendet Katon: Housenka no Jutsu an, doch Naruto weicht aus und rennt in eine andere Richtung davon. Doch plötzlich steht sie wieder vor ihm und entfesselt das Jutsu Suiton: Ja no Kuchi. Naruto springt wieder weg, doch dann steht Fuuka hinter ihm und wendet das Jutsu Raiton: Jibashi an. Doch Naruto weicht wieder aus und rennt weg. Doch Fuuka stellt ihn erneut und quetscht ihn mit einem Windjutsu an die Wand. Naruto wendet das Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger an, um einen Doppelgänger nach dem anderen vor sich zu erschaffen, um so zu Fuuka zu gelangen. Der letzte Schattendoppelgänger schlägt mit einem Kunai nach ihr und schneidet ihr so ein paar Haare ab, womit Fuuka ihre Attacke erstmal beendet. Als der Wind aufgehört hat, lösen sich die Doppelgänger auf und der echte Naruto will zu Fuuka, doch diese war nur eine Erddoppelgängerin. Die echte kommt wieder aus einer Wand hinter ihm. Sie regt sich sehr darüber auf, dass es Naruto wagt, eine Frau töten zu wollen und ihr das wichtigste abzuschneiden (ihre Haare). Fuuka wendet ein Jutsu an, das Narutos Füße versteinert, damit sich Naruto nicht mehr bewegen kann. thumb|left|Kuss mit Folgen thumb|right|Sora eilt zur Rettung Nun kann sie Naruto mit dem Kuss des Todes küssen. Sakura, Yamato und Sai kommen dazu sowie auch die anderen Gefährten von Fuuka, die aufpassen, dass sich die anderen nicht einmischen. Fuuka entzieht Naruto sein Chakra, doch der Chakrastrom ändert sich in das Chakra des neunschwänzigen Fuchses und Fuuka bekommt einen großen Schock und bricht das Jutsu ab, was deshalb nicht wirkt. Doch bricht Sora durch eine Wand hindurch und stellt sich zwischen die drei und Naruto, um Naruto zu helfen, da er glaubte, diesen um Hilfe rufend gehört zu haben. Als jedoch noch die Mönche mit Chiriku auftauchen, ziehen sich Furiido und seine Handlanger zurück. Damit war dieser Kampf vorest beendet. Zweiter Kampf left|thumb|Zweites Treffen in Konoha Als in Konoha Naruto auf einem Dach hinter Sora her war und das Dorf angegriffen wurde, stellte Fuuka sich erneut Naruto in den Weg. Fuuka meint, dass sie dieses Mal ihm sein ganzes Chakra nehmen wird und greift mit Katon: Housenka no Jutsu an. Naruto weicht den Flammen aus und rennt erstmal weg, dabei springt er auf ein anderes Dach. Fuuka folgt ihm und setzt Suiton: Ja no Kuchi ein, um eine Wasserschlange zu erschaffen, die Naruto folgt. Die Wasserschlange ist am Ende schneller als Naruto und reißt fast vom Dach. Naruto kann sich zwar noch mit einer Hand am Geländer festhalten, jedoch fällt ihm ein, was Fuuka immer nach diesem Jutsu macht, und zwar Raiton: Jibashi, was auch dieses Mal der Fall ist. Naruto fällt vom diesem Dach auf ein niedriger gelegenes Dach, wo ihn Fuuka weiter mit Raiton: Jibashi quält, dass Naruto erneut vom Dach zu stürzen droht. Da Naruto in einer Lage ist, in der er sich nicht wehren kann, will Fuuka ihn erneut küssen. right|thumb|Erneut weggespült Fuuka macht Naruto das Angebot, ihm zu helfen und zu retten, wenn er sich ihr ergibt, doch Naruto denkt nicht mal daran. Fuuka empfand dies als höchst beleidigend und obwohl Furiido ihr aufgetragen hatte, Naruto nicht zu töten, meinte sie, dass Unfälle und Fehler ja passieren können. Mit ihrem Fuß tritt sie auf die Hand, mit der sich Naruto noch am Dach festhält. Danach greift sie ihn wieder mit Raiton: Jibashi an, womit Naruto gezwungenermaßen loslässt und herunterfällt. Doch mit Kage Bunshin no Jutsu erschafft er schnell eine Reihe von Schattendoppelgängern, die sich gegenseitig an den Füßen fassen, bis auf den ersten, der sich noch irgendwo am Gebäude festhält. Danach holt der erste Schwung und befördert somit die restlichen Narutos wieder nach oben, die bis auf das Original wieder verschwinden. Fuuka greift jedoch erneut an und kann mit Hilfe eines weiteren Blitz basierenden Jutsus Naruto vorerst K.O. schlagen, dass dieser am Boden liegt. Daraufhin macht sie noch einige Fingerzeichen und setzt Doton: Doro Houshi ein, dass sie mit Suiton: Ja no Kuchi kombiniert, womit Naruto von einer großen Schlammwelle erfasst wird, die ihn mitreißt. Fuuka glaubt nun, endlich gewonnen zu haben, doch erscheint Naruto dann hinter ihr. left|thumb|Auf dem Boden wird weitergekämpft Er versuchte sie mit Hilfe eines Kunais anzugreifen, doch war das Dach zu rutschig, weshalb er runterfiel. Fuuka sprang ihm nach und so kämpften beide während sie nach unten fielen. Kurz bevor sie aufprallen konnte Naruto allerdings noch sein Kunai in die Erde kurz rammen, einen Handstand machen und nach hinten ausweichen. Dabei zog er sein Kunai wieder raus und schnitt Fuuka am Oberarm. Diese wurde nun wütend, zog ebenfalls ein Kunai und griff ihn frontal an. Jedoch konnten beide die Angriffe des jeweils anderen abwehren. Fuuka machte daraufhin einen Sprung wieder nach hinten und setzte Shiki Tenshin ein, was Naruto zum ersten Mal bei ihr sah. Doch war, nachdem sie das Jutsu einsetzte, die Schnittwunde von vorhin verschwunden. Naruto ist geschockt, muss jedoch gleich wieder aufpassen, da Fuuka daraufhin mit Katon: Housenka no Jutsu angreift. thumb|Was ist mit Fuuka los? left|thumb|Rasengan angriff Kaum ist aber Naruto den Feuerkugeln entkommen, greift ihn Fuuka direkt mit einem Schlag an, der mit Blitz-Chakra gefüllt war. Sie wollte ihn so davon abhalten, noch mal Schattendoppelgänger zu machen, doch meinte Naruto, dass es dafür zu spät sei, da der richtige über ihr ist. Als sie dann nach oben schaute, sah sie zwei weitere Narutos von oben kommen, die das Rasengan einsetzten. Einer der Narutos dachte, sie hätten es geschafft, doch war ein weiterer Naruto sich da nicht so sicher. Tatsächlich stand Fuuka noch, doch sah ihr Körper total vertrocknet und brüchig aus. Fuuka war extrem wütend, dass Naruto jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal ihren Körper verletzte. Mit Shiki Tenshin verschwand der vertrocknete Körper und ihre alte Gestalt kam zum Vorschein, jedoch nun wieder mit der Schnittwunde von Naruto. Mit Suiton: Haran Banshou spült sie die restlichen Narutos bis auf das Original weg. Naruto erinnert sich, was immer nach Wasser kam und will sich schnell mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit bringen. Doch setzt Fuuka nun Doton: Doro Houshi ein, womit die Erde nun etwas schlammig wird. Naruto erkannte nun, wie sie es schafft, alle fünf Elemente einzusetzen, was eigentlich unmöglich ist, sie wechselt ihre Körper. left|thumb|Ein paar Haare geschnitten Der Körper, den er vor sich hat, kann nur Erde und Feuer und der Körper, den er vorhin mit Rasengan besiegte, war für Feuer und Blitz. Fuuka kann nicht zulassen, dass jemand lebendes ihr Geheimnis herausfindet, weshalb sie mit einer Suiton: Ja no Kuchi und Doton: Doro Houshi Kombination Naruto zu Boden wirft. Sie will sich nun Narutos Körper auch nehmen, dieser will jedoch nicht aufgeben. Er wirft ein Kunai, dem sie leicht ausweichen kann, doch war es auch nicht für sie bestimmt. Hinter ihr war noch ein Schattendoppelgänger, der das Kunai fing und auf Fuuka warf, ihr jedoch lediglich ein paar Haare abschnitt. Dies kann sie jedoch nicht verzeihen und spießt den Doppelgänger mit Doton: Ganchuusou auf. Danach verpasste sie dem echten Naruto einen Tritt, dass dieser wieder zu Boden ging und ohnmächtig wurde. Fuuka erinnerte sich, dass Narutos Naturchakra Wind war, weshalb sie dieses nun mit ihrem Kuss aussaugen wollte. right|thumb|Das Geheimnis liegt in den Haaren Naruto kam während des Kusses wieder zu sich und ihm fiel auf, dass Fuukas Haare sich nicht während ihres Körpertausches veränderten, weshalb er etwas ausprobieren wollte. Er riss ihr einige Haare vom Kopf, worauf diese ihren Kuss unter Schmerzen und Schreien unterbrach. Naruto hatte nun das ganze Geheimnis ihrer Technik herausgefunden, erklärte ihr, wobei die herausgerissenen Haare ihn gerade festhalten wollten, hätte Naruto sie nicht schnell auf den Boden in den Staub getreten. Beide wurden erneut einer ihrer Körper zu einer brüchigen und vertrockneten Version ihrer selbst. Naruto weiß nun, dass Fuuka mehr mit ihren Haaren als mit ihren Körper verbunden ist, womit die wahre Fuuka ihre Haare sind. left|thumb|Das Haar-Monster right|thumb|Finalschlag Der vertrocknete Körper will Naruto zum schweigen bringen und rennt auf ihn zu. Naruto wehrt sich mit einigen Kunais, die er auf sie zuwirft, doch wird er am Ende von ihren Haaren gefesselt. Doch legt Naruto seine Hände auf die Haare und konzentriert sein Wind-Chakra, womit er die Haare spaltet. Der Körper zerfällt nun vollkommen zu Staub und nur die Haare, aus denen zwei helle Augen unheilvoll leuchten, sind noch übrig. Die Haare wollen erneut angreifen und stürmen auf Naruto zu, doch dieser erschafft schnell einen Schattendoppelgänger, mit dem er das Rasengan vorbereitet, womit er die Haare trifft und besiegt. Nach dieser Attacke liegen die Haare bewegungslos auf dem Boden. Naruto hat somit gewonnen und macht sich nun wieder auf die Suche nach Sora. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe (Filler) Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe